The UCSF-GIVI Developmental Core seeks to accelerate the growth of early-career HIV investigators by providing access to its widely recognized two-year mentoring program, by conducting a robust, peer-reviewed pilot grants program and by promoting assembly of multidisciplinary teams involving both early-career and senior investigators to tackle leading-edge questions emerging in HIV research. During the past four years of funding, 44 early-career investigators participated in CFAR's mentoring program. These investigators were paired with experienced mentors for regular meetings, participated in a workshop series geared to important topics in career progression and presented their work at an annual CFAR Mentoring symposium. Recognizing that the success of its mentoring program depends on the skill of its volunteer mentors, the Developmental Core also launched a 12-month